


Who's The Boss

by xHaruka17x



Series: Drabbles Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha in trouble, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Architect Dean, Beta Charlie, Cas in Lingerie, Cute, Multi, Omega Castiel, Upset Mate, mpreg Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean is late coming home and his beautiful and very pregnant mate Castiel is NOT having it.





	Who's The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is Kamicom’s fault XD  
> Thank you Blubunn for editing!

  
  
Charlie was dutifully collecting the notes of the ongoing meeting, watching the clock with added dread as every second ticked by. She loved her boss, Dean, as well as his architecture firm. It was small, but one of the best. Dean, himself, was an exceptional architect. At present, he was trying his best to accommodate and appease this particular bunch of fickle, indecisive Alphas, but the meeting that should have only lasted about an hour had gone on for three.  
  
The Alphas, Michael Milton, Luc Rigel, Fergus Crowley and Gabriel Sweets were extremely wealthy clients in the restaurant business. Unfortunately, they couldn't seem to agree on the layouts for the latest addition to their chain. Despite that, they were good business for their small firm and Charlie knew they needed to keep them happy.  
  
The Beta could see her boss was attempting to keep his irritation at bay as he discreetly glanced at his watch. She noticed his growing concern as he watched his silenced phone flash for the fifth time as it rested on the table for the last hour. She knew exactly who was calling him. She let out a quiet sigh when her own cell vibrated in her pocket. She took it out as she glanced at Dean who was at the other end of the table going over the kitchen with Alpha Sweets.  
  
  


 

Charlie tapped away at the keyboard while throwing Dean an amused yet extremely apologetic gaze as she pressed the ‘Enter’ key.

The sixty inch flat screen that was mounted on the wall behind Dean turned on. Charlie’s eyes went wide as she looked away and tried to stifle her snort.

When the four Alphas facing Dean abruptly stopped talking and were staring in awed shocked at something behind him, Dean spun around.

“Cas!?” Dean yelled at seeing his gorgeous mate in a particularly revealing state of dress in lingerie.

 

 

“Dean Winchester, you are two hours late!” Castiel growled as he glared at his Alpha who looked at a lost for words and could keep his green eyes off his mate’s pregnant form.

Fuck, Cas was too adorable and sexy all at once and all Dean wanted to do was to hurry home to cuddle and nuzzle his majorly upset Omega.

”Gentlemen, I’m sure you all have Omegas waiting for you at home just as I am awaiting mine. He was expected to be home hours ago. His dinner is cold, I am eight months along, and I am demanding my Alpha, so you will excuse him. This meeting will be rescheduled for Monday at a more convenient time, during business hours. I’m sure Charlie can help with that,” Castiel announced as he boldly looked at the four floored Alphas that still stared at him wide eyed with blushes and jaws agape. “Dean, you better be home in thirty minutes,” Castiel finished as he glared at Dean before turning off the Skype app.

Damnit, his Omega was too damn adorable for words. Dean couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot because his mate was in a very bossy mood which meant he had Alpha ‘duties’ to do when he got home and he couldn’t wait.

“Well, gentlemen, I believe this meeting is adjourned for tonight! Charlie will reschedule and see you out. If you’ll all excuse me,” Dean all but bolted out of the office and rushed home.

 

**End**


End file.
